Returned
by Deruvius
Summary: Boone's back from the dead, but he's not the same as before. Shoone. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Hey all! I am so excited about this, my first time submitting a fanfic! YAY! This is basically what I think should happen after the end of season 1, inspired by the death of poor Boone. If people like it, I will continue to post more, if not, well, I'll post the rest anyway 'cause I just want to! So, read and enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think of it (I don't mind bad stuff either, I will just hunt you down and murder you for it! lol, just kidding, ENJOY!)

PS: special thanks to Faran1078 for helping me fix this thing up! Words cannot express my gratitude!

Shannon had been walking along, as quiet and moody as she always was these days, dragging the heavy suitcase that held Boone's things while trying to keep hold of the dog she had been given by Walt. _God!_ She thought. She missed him so damn much! _Why did the stupid idiot have to go with Locke that last time? Why had she gone with Sayid that night and missed her brother's last painful moments alive?_ She just wished that she could have been with him at the end, that she could have told him how she really felt. But he was gone. She had missed her chance to tell him she loved him. He had died thinking he was nothing but a toy to her, when in truth he was so much more. She hated herself for the way she had made him feel. She had known he loved her, known it before he had probably, and had used it against him ever since. She had toyed with him, always making him chase after her, wasting away his money to get rid of the guys she seemed to attract but was secretly hiring. It had been a game to her, much like everything was, a fun way of filling in her time. She knew he would always come to her apparent rescue as soon as she asked. But no more. Now she had to get herself out of trouble, had to deal with things on her own, without the knowledge that Boone was always there to save the day. Sayid was there, but he would never compare to her brother. She liked him, of course, he just wasn't the same.

_Damnit!_ She thought as the suitcase snagged on a large root, becoming stuck and causing her to fall backwards on her rear. At the same time, the dog gave a loud bark and ran off into the trees to the side of the path the group had been following. She tried to keep hold of its leash but lost it when she had fallen over. Scowling, she hauled herself to her feet, trying to retain as much dignity and poise as she could whilst trying to keep her skirt from ending up stuck beneath her breasts. She glanced back at the suitcase, hopelessly wedged in place, before turning to look for the dog. _What was its name?_ She wondered as she peered through the thick shadows beneath the trees into which it had run.

"Here boy." She called as she began pushing through the many bushes growing beneath the trees. She decided she had better go after it, seeing as it was the only being on this stupid island that didn't look at her like she was a spoiled and selfish brat. _Which, of course_, she thought bitterly, _she was_. She could still hear it barking not far off and began moving towards the sound, calling for it to come back.

She found it a few minutes later, standing at the edge of an embankment that fell into a dry river and barking down at something in the riverbed. She hurried over to it, taking the lead and wrapping it around her hand. She knelt down beside it and tried to gain its attention but it would not stop barking into the gorge. She shifted her gaze to follow the dogs and let out a cry. There, at the bottom of the riverbed, was her brother. She flew into the gorge, landing awkwardly because of her heels and kicked them off in frustration as she hurried to Boone's side. Collapsing beside his prone form, she gazed down at him with tears in her eyes. He was completely naked, lying perfectly still on a flat, dusty patch of ground. She stared at him in disbelief, not sure whether she was dreaming or if it were real. Slowly, cautiously, she reached out to place her hands on his chest as if to confirm that he was real. His skin was warm beneath her palms. She stared at his face, searching for some sign of life.

"Boone?" She whispered, choking back tears. "Boone, can you hear me?"

The young man stirred at her words, moving fretfully as if it were costing him everything to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and once more she found herself captivated by their shining blue brilliance.

"Shannon?" He gasped, trying to sit up and failing. She bent closer to him, lifting his head gently.

"I'm here Boone." She told him, her voice still a tender whisper. "It's okay, I'm here now." Her eyes strayed across his body, looking for some sign of the injuries that had caused his death. He was completely whole. She looked back at his face to find that his eyes were closed again.

"Boone?" She called anxiously, afraid he was not as well as he looked. His eyes snapped open again and he looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked, his voice becoming stronger.

"We're still on the island." She told him. "The group is moving to a safer location further inland."

"Why?" He questioned, locking his eyes on hers.

"The Others are coming for us." Her voice shook as she said it. Boone sat up slowly, testing his strength and surveying his once again whole body.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked suddenly, wondering whether she was playing one of her stupid games.

"I don't know." She replied. "I just found you like this. Walt's dog led me to you."

"You trained the dog to find me?" He joked, forgetting he had been dead previously. Shannon just shook her head slowly.

"Boone? Don't you remember what happened? You were out with Locke and you found a crashed plane stuck in a tree. You went up in and it," her voice broke as she struggled with the memory of seeing him lying on the mat, cold and lifeless, "it fell and you were hurt. Jack tried to save you but," her voice faded into silence. Boone thought for a moment, trying to remember.

"He said he had to take my leg." He said slowly, his memory coming back. "But I knew it was no good. I told him to let me go. And, and you weren't there." He said, looking at her with hurt etched across his handsome face.

"I was with Sayid." She told him, now regretting her decision very much. "But I'm here now." She said, hugging him suddenly. He hugged her back, burying his face in her silken hair, breathing deeply the scent of her shampoo. _Funny_, he thought, _how she always manages to keep herself so immaculate_. It wasn't until he opened his eyes again that he saw the figures standing at the top of the ravine, drawn by the dog's barking. Shannon seemed to sense his distraction and turned to see Sayid and a few other members of their party watching them in shocked silence. She slowly stood, drawing Boone up with her.

"Could someone get my suitcase?" She asked awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: WOW! Thanks to all who reviewed, it means so much to know that my work is appreciated! And to all those chicks who like Boone's nakedness, sorry, but he is going to have to put some clothes on! Please don't kill me!

Okay, this chapter is a little shorter, but it kinda builds the plot so I appologize for the lack of juicy stuff. I promise it will get better later on! But for now, just enjoy it and PLEASE review at the end! It only takes a few minutes, and I know you are all capable of stringing a few words together so please do so!

The group made their way through the island, finally stopping at nightfall. They made camp in a clearing that had a small stream nearby, setting down their things and laying out bedding close together. Boone and Shannon had talked the whole time, Shannon filling her brother in on everything that had happened after his death. He was pleased to hear that Claire had finally had her baby and even made an effort to look happy when he heard that Michael had gotten the raft finished and had set off to find help. But something was troubling him. No matter how much he thought about it, he could not explain how he could have been dead for a week then suddenly be found alive and whole miles away from where he had been buried.

Shannon did not question him about it, she was just happy to have him back. Every moment they were together, she was holding his hand or gazing at him or making little movements against him. It was the chance she had wanted, a chance to make things right again between them. But before she could reveal her feelings for Boone, she had to do something about Sayid. He was in love with her too and she couldn't just dump him without warning. She didn't want to be that person anymore. She wanted to be someone with standards and morals and feelings. She was determined to change.

Boone noticed the change in his sister, he saw it in the way she moved, heard it in the way she spoke and felt it in the way she touched him. She was different, he could tell. His death must have affected her more than he could have imagined. He felt inexplicably to blame for the anguish she had gone through. He had chosen to go with Locke, had chosen to go into the plane, had chosen to let Jack stop his efforts to save him. It was all his fault and his sister had suffered for it. He didn't care that he had died; just that she had been hurt by it.

Now, sitting with Shannon, he felt as if anything was possible. There was still a chance for them to be together, he could still confess his feelings for her. Deep down, he knew she was aware of how he felt, but he wanted to tell her anyway. He felt it would make her feel the same way, or at least accept that he was in love with her and stop tormenting him.

She had not left his side since finding him; as if afraid he might disappear again if she let him out of her sight. He was in no way complaining, Boone very much enjoyed having his sister's undivided attention. Not even when Sayid tried to drag her away for a moment to discuss what had happened would she let Boone go. The man had left her to enjoy having her brother back, but did not look comfortable with the way she had begun acting around Boone.

Since he had been dead for a week, Boone's bedding had been shared out among the rest of the survivors. This meant that he had to share with Shannon, an arrangement to which neither of them objected. When everyone settled down for the night, she curled up against him, letting his warm body enfold her. To the rest of the survivors they looked exactly like a brother and sister trying to find comfort in each other's presence, but Boone could tell Shannon no longer thought of him as just her brother, through the slight touches of her hand, the way she brushed his skin with her soft lips and the way she seemed to sigh with delight at the thought of once again having this man to herself. Wondering vaguely what Sayid would think of Shannon's actions, he settled into the comfort that he had found in Shannon's new attitude towards him, wrapping his arm around her delicate shoulders and pressing his face into her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: YAY! Updates! I told myself that whenever a new chapter reached 5 reviews, I would put in another. At this rate, I'm gonna run out of chapters! Maybe I'll increase it to 8 reviews? (more incentive for you wonderful people to review!)

Sorry to those who complained about the last chapter not being long enough, but if I included this one, then it would be extremely long. Plus I think it just worked better this way.

Steam rolled harry potter: Sorry, but Sawyer is on the raft, so you won't hear much from him. I may write those guys back into the story later on, but probably not any time soon. Again, sorry! Please don't stop reading out of anger!

* * *

As soon as the sun was up, Sayid was urging the survivors from their slumber, wanting to cover as much ground as possible that day. He approached the sleeping pair, trying to look as though the sight of them together did not tear his heart to shreds. He crouched down beside them and gently tapped Boone's shoulder. The boy woke with a start, looking blearily up at the man who was in love with his sister. Sayid didn't say anything, not trusting his own mouth. Nor did he look at Shannon as she lay curled into her brother, snoring softly. He moved off to wake the next group, leaving Boone to stare after him. Shannon came awake then, and Boone turned his attention to her. She smiled upon seeing him, breathing deeply of his scent. Not wanting to leave the comfort of her brother's arms, she laid her head back upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. _Tell him!_ Her heart screamed. _Tell him how you feel. Get it over with _now. But her mind was not so easily swayed. _You have to let Sayid go first_. It taunted. _You can't do anything with Boone until Sayid is out of the picture. It's not fair to either of them_. She wished more than anything that she had never gotten together with Sayid. It had been a mistake. Another one of her attempts to gain Boone's attention through jealousy. Even after narrowly surviving a horrific plane crash, she still hadn't changed. And now he was in love with her and she had to find some way to let him go. _Why did everything have to be so damn difficult!_

After a minute of lying with her brother. _No_. she corrected herself. _He's not my brother any more. We're not related_. She just had to remember to pretend whilst around the other survivors. Expressing her true feelings for Boone in their presence would lead to difficult questions. _Damnit! Everything's so confusing!_ After a minute of lying with Boone, she slowly moved out from his embrace, silently wishing she could have stayed there for ever. He smiled at her again and she resisted the urge to lock her lips on his. Getting up, she looked around the camp, watching the other survivors as they prepared to move on. She'd have to find some time to talk to Sayid. The sooner she did, the sooner she could confess her feelings to Boone. But it was unlikely that she would be able to talk to him without Boone there. He would be expecting the same attention she had shown him yesterday. She looked back down at him, only to find that he had moved off to wash his face with some water being carried by one of the others. She smiled at him, enjoying the view of his rear almost as much as she enjoyed the front. _Not until you've spoken to Sayid_. She reminded herself.

"Hey." Came a voice behind her, making her jump. She turned to see Claire standing behind her. "Oh, hi." She replied quickly, hoping the other girl had not seen where she had been looking. It was no use.

"I guess you're pretty glad to have him back, huh?" Claire asked, looking past Shannon to where Boone was now sitting down for a quick bite to eat.

"Yeah." She replied, trying to sound casual. "I never realized how much I would miss him until he was gone." _What did I just say?_ "I mean, I know we fought, but he's still my brother." _That was smooth_. She thought sarcastically. Claire looked down at the sleeping child she was holding, lost in her own thoughts.

"Um, I was just wondering, does, does he remember anything from between, that night and yesterday?" Shannon had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't think so." She replied, looking back at Boone. "We haven't really talked about it. I don't think he wants to. But hey, how have you been going with getting your memory back?" the other girl gave her a crooked smile, aware of Shannon's attempt to change the subject.

"I've gotten almost everything back. I still don't remember what happened with Ethan, but I don't think I want to." Shannon tried to smile knowingly, secretly wishing she could forget the image of Boone, cold and still in the makeshift medical centre.

At that point, Boone wandered over, having finished eating, carrying some fruit for Shannon. He smiled at the two girls, and handed the food to Shannon without a word.

"Thanks." She said quietly, attempting to hide the feelings from her voice.

"Hey Boone, how're you feeling?" Claire asked, trying to draw his attention from the obvious look on Shannon's face.

"Better." He replied simply, watching the small bundle of blankets cradled in her arms. "I still have no idea how I got here, but I'm glad I am." Claire smiled back and left as Charlie called her over. The two watched her leave, each one secretly thinking about the other.

"I need to talk to Sayid today," Shannon said after a minute, deciding she had better get it over with, "so, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some time to do that." She tried to inject some of her old spite that used to come so naturally when she spoke to Boone, but it wasn't there.

"Oh, okay." Was all he said before busying himself with packing up their bedding.

Shannon stared at him for a second, unsure of whether she had managed to instil some malice after all, then moved off to find Sayid, determined that she talk with him as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Notes: Okay, I know I said I'd wait 'till I got 8 reviews, but I can't wait that long! Plus I'm bored and just wanna update!

Faran1078: I never said he didn't remember ;)

But confessing that she didn't love Sayid proved even harder than she had thought. She tried to drag him away for just a minute, not wanting the rest of the group to hear what she had to say, but he would not abandon his post as the leader and wouldn't even listen to her fully when she tried to explain what she felt. She eventually gave up, storming away to find Boone, all her well practiced bitchiness returned in full glory. Sayid felt sorry that he hadn't listened properly, but he was still feeling resentful about the way she had acted yesterday. He knew that she would want to spend time with her brother, she had been so shaken by his death and it came as no surprise that she would be pleased to have him back, but she had practically ignored him every time he had tried to talk to her, and even he wasn't immune to the green eyed monster.

Shannon tried to find her ex-brother, wanting to gain some comfort in his presence, knowing he would not ignore her like Sayid had. _What was his problem?_ She thought angrily. _Just because I wouldn't spend time with him yesterday. Jesus, my brother came back from the fricking dead. He's acting like a little kid_. She stopped suddenly as she realized that was exactly how she used to act. Now she knew how Boone had always felt. She doubled her effort to find Boone, but he was nowhere to be seen. She marched up and down the party, searching every face, stopping every now and then to ask someone if they had seen him. It was Claire who told her that she had seen Boone wandering off into the jungle earlier in the morning. He had taken Vincent and she had assumed he was taking it to let the dog do its business. Shannon appeared stricken by this news and Claire tried desperately to console her, pointing out that if he had the dog, he would be able to use it to find his way back. Shannon tried to smile at this and eventually gave up on her search to fall in step with Claire and Charlie, trying very hard to ignore the two love birds' constant looks and gestures to one another. It was exactly the thing she wanted to be doing with Boone, and she didn't even know where he was.

The day passed so slowly, Shannon thought it was going backwards. She kept looking for some sign of Boone, half expecting him to come striding out of the jungle, beautiful eyes sparkling, his smile warming her till she thought she would burst into flame. But he did not appear and by lunch she was distressed beyond belief. Sayid still would not talk to her and it didn't look as if he would start again any time soon. She became moody and reclusive once more, snapping at anyone who tried to make conversation. _This is all Boone's fault_. She thought grumpily as she sat apart from the rest of the survivors, refusing any company. _The stupid idiot is always making things hard for me, he just wants me to suffer for what I did to him with Sayid_. But as soon as she had thought it, she regretted doing so. She knew he wouldn't do that to her. He was in love with her, hopelessly so, and would never do something if it would make her angry. That was her job, making things difficult for everyone else. Her life was a party, and it was everyone else's job to clean up afterwards. _Stop thinking like that!_ She shouted to herself. _You're not like that any more_.

Her bad mood continued through the rest of the day. Claire tried to cheer her up, asking if she wanted to hold little Aaron, but Shannon was determined to remain angry at everyone, her promise to change her attitude all but forgotten. It wasn't until Boone returned, striding confidently from the jungle surrounding the group's latest camp-site just like Shannon had predicted, that there was any change in her attitude. She was the first to spot him, the sun blazing at his back as it set behind the island, lighting him up like some kind of divine vision. She ran towards him, all anger and frustration momentarily forgotten, and threw herself into his arms, breaking down and beginning to sob uncontrollably. He let go of Vincent's leash and hugged her back, totally baffled by her reaction.

"You stupid prick." She choked out, lifting her head to stare at him through red eyes. "I thought I'd lost you again. If you ever do that to me again, I'm gonna r-" But Boone put a finger to her lips, halting her mid-sentence.

"You thought I'd disappeared again?" he asked with a slight laugh. "Geez Shan, I just went for a walk." She stared at him, his light-hearted reaction had caught her off guard.

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going. You just wandered off without a word. I looked for you all day. Do you have any idea how I felt? I thought you had been captured by the Others, or taken by the monster, or, or," her voice trailed into silence, choking on the horrific images playing through her mind.

"Shannon, I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, but I had a good reason. You see, I found something I want to show you." His face broke into another smile and all her anger disappeared.

"Really? What is it?" _If he has something for me, I want to see it before I decide whether it's a good enough reason or not_. She thought quickly.

"I can't tell you yet, it's a surprise." He told her mysteriously. "Tonight, when everyone's asleep, I'll take you to see it." and he walked away without another word, leaving Shannon stunned into silence.

Author's Note: OOOHHHHH! What has Boone found for Shannon I wonder? Well, I don't 'cause I wrote it! But you all will, and you will have to wait a bit longer to find out because I feel that I really should try to get some more chapters done before continuing (I work very slowly) so hang in there and while you're waiting, leave a review! (it'll make me write faster, I promise!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the review count dropped so I figured people weren't as interested any more. That and I've just been lazy lol. Well, hopefully this chapter will get them interested again! Wont say any more, just read it and enjoy it and REVIEW IT!

* * *

Two figures crept quickly and silently through the camp-site. Slipping past those on watch duty, the two made their way through the jungle, hand in hand. As they moved away from the others, a shadow detached itself from the surrounding trees and followed the pair without a sound.

They continued for a long time, moving at a fast walk, one figure leading while the other occasionally asked where they were going. Finally, they stopped at the edge of a small clearing where a fresh water pond was fuelled by a waterfall and ran into a narrow stream.

Boone led his step-sister through a gap in the trees and stopped, the pair of them looking around.

"Did you find this place?" Shannon questioned, looking at him with wonder.

"Sort of." He replied secretively.

"Is that what you've been doing with Locke all these weeks, scouting the island?" she pressed, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No, I just happened to know this place was here and I wanted to show it to you." Boone replied simply, turning to place his hands gently on her shoulders. "Wanna go for a swim?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his youthful face.

Shannon's grin matched his and they both stripped down to their underwear and wadded into the water. She complained that it was too cold and Boone teased her about being a wuss, earning him a swift smack to the back of his head which only made him grin all the more broadly. As Shannon was trying to adjust to the temperature, Boone disappeared under the water and she began looking around nervously, knowing he was going to get her somehow. She was not disappointed. A shriek escaped her as a pair of hands grabbed her legs and then suddenly Boone was behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her and dragging her backwards into the water. She kicked and screamed for him to let go but his weight caused her to lose her balance and they fell under the surface with a huge splash. Shannon came up coughing and spluttering and shaking from the cold. Boone was shaking with unsuppressed laughter. Shannon stopped shaking and glared at her step-brother while tears of laughter mingled with the water running down his smooth face. His howls died down into quiet giggles that still caused his body to shake.

"That wasn't funny." She said giving him an icy glare mixed with a pout.

"Oh, come on Shan," he replied tauntingly, "it was hilarious and you know it."

"You're such a brat." She spat at him, causing him to cry out laughing again.

"Look who's talking!" he retorted, still laughing. "How many times did I have to waste my money getting rid of guys you had hired to pretend to rough you up?"

"That should have been my money." She said furiously, even though it was a lie. "Your hag of a mother stole it from my father when he died. I was only getting back what was rightfully mine." Boone was still laughing, infuriating her more. It was as if everything was all of a sudden very funny.

"Yeah right." He replied. "You only did it so you could have me chasing after you all the time. Well here's news for you, princess, I would have chased after you even if you weren't in trouble." He had stopped laughing and there was suddenly a very serious expression on his face. Shannon was taken aback. She stared at the young man in front of her, his glistening chest heaving with the effort of laughing so much, his eyes alluringly bright.

Before she knew what she was doing, Shannon was pushing through the water and practically jumped on her step-brother, flinging her arms around him. The two became locked in a passionate embrace and their lips met, and Shannon felt shivers that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. She loved being with Boone like this, his arms wrapped lovingly around her, his soft, luscious lips pressed tenderly against hers. For all the teasing and insults that went between them, she loved him and she knew he felt the same way.

Shannon lifted her legs from the water and wrapped them around Boone's waist, letting her weight fall into his strong arms. Leaning forward, she began to kiss his ear, just like she had done that night in the hotel back in Sydney. This time, he responded to it freely, her name passing his lips in a sigh that made her want him even more.

But a doubt crept into her mind. She leaned back and gazed into his bright, beautiful eyes. No longer did they show anger, resentment or even sorrow. She only saw love, and that made it even harder to say what she suddenly felt.

"What will the others think?" she questioned. "Most of them still believe we're brother and sister."

"They can think what they want." Boone replied firmly. "I only care about you."

She smiled weakly and buried her face in his shoulder, nuzzling into the warm skin. His grip on her tightened in response. It was firm, but spoke of love and affection.

Letting Boone's arms support her weight, Shannon moved her hands from their place on his shoulders down towards the boxers he was wearing and began to slide them off.

"Shannon." Boone's voice was cautious in her ear. She leaned back and looked at him again.

"What?" came her innocent reply. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"But what about Sayid?"

"Boone, I haven't slept with Sayid." Shannon admitted.

"But you're still together, aren't you?"

"I care about him," she replied, "but not in the same way I care about you. What I have with Sayid is nice but, I can't see myself being with him forever."

Boone was shocked. As much as he hated to admit it, he thought she had been really serious about her relationship with the Arab man.

"Boone," Shannon continued, "I already lost you once. I don't want to miss any more chances I have with you."

He shrugged her off in disgust.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" he spat at her. "You still go between men like they're just toys for you to play with. You don't care how many hearts you break, as long as you get what you want."

Shannon's eyes began to water at the harshness of his words, she couldn't believe he didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"I have changed, Boone," she cried, "when I lost you, I realised how much I cared about you. I clung to Sayid because he was the only one who understood even a little of how I felt. And then when you came back," she paused, moving close again, placing her hands gently on Boone's chest, staring up at his face, wishing he would meet her eyes, "I tried to tell myself that I was with Sayid now and that I couldn't just abandon him because that would be cruel. But I couldn't deny what I felt for you, I love you Boone, and I couldn't stand it if I lost you again without you knowing that." She stopped suddenly as Boone turned back to face her, surprise mirrored on his face.

"That still doesn't mean you can just reject Sayid." He retorted. "It's obvious he really cares about you, you can't throw that away."

"I know I can't." Shannon replied, "Just give me some time to sort things out with him, okay? I really want to be with you Boone."

Boone's gaze lifted to stare into the shadows behind the tree line. For an instant, he thought he saw a figure standing there watching them but when he tried to look closer, it disappeared.

"Boone?" Shannon repeated his name, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Alright," he admitted finally, "but you have to let him down gently. After what he did to Sawyer, I don't want him after me."

"I promise." She whispered, another cheeky grin crossing her delicate features. "But tonight," she continued, "there's just you and me, okay?"

The replying smile on Boone's face said it all.

"Okay." He repeated and drew her to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: On special request from one of my nicer readers (you know, the one's who actually review! lol) here is another chapter for all you Shoone lovers out there! I don't feel like saying anything else about it so just read and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! (it makes me feel so much better when you do!)

* * *

Boone woke suddenly, bright spots of sunlight filtering down through the leaves of the tree he lay under. The reason for his abrupt waking became apparent as a voice broke through the sleepy silence that lay over the clearing.

"Good morning Boone, did you sleep well?"

Boone turned to see Sayid sitting cross-legged just feet away from him, watching him with a look he could not define. He tried to get up and it was then that he noticed the weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Shannon curled up against him; her peaceful face nestled in his shoulder. He watched her with some confusion until the memories of last night came back in a rush. He settled back, not wanting to wake her, and turned his attention back to the figure watching him.

"You're not angry are you?" he asked cautiously, knowing how dangerous the other could be.

"Do you think I should be?" He replied in a voice way too calm for someone who had just discovered that his girlfriend was in love with another man, her brother no less.

"Look, we didn't mean for this to happen. It's just, we, um," he struggled to find the right words to say what he felt. Sayid didn't deserve to be subjected to this.

"I know you are not related." He interrupted. "I also know that you are in love with Shannon, and that she is in love with you, no matter how much she tries to deny it." He paused and Boone could see how hard this was for him. "It may come as a shock to you but I believe in true love. I think that if two people care about each other then they should be allowed to be together, no matter what." Boone understood what he was saying; he was giving them his consent, letting her go to be with whom she chose. But there was still something to ask.

"Shannon still wants to explain things to you." He began, trying to sound as sorry and accepting as he could. "It would be better if you pretend you don't know about this, let her come to you when she's ready. I think she wants to make a fresh start and she needs to sort things out on her own terms. I'm sorry about this, I really am, but it's not up to me who she wants to be with."

"I understand." Sayid replied in that same impossibly calm tone. "I won't say anything until she comes to me. And, just so you know, you deserve each other." With that, he rose and stalked silently off into the jungle.

At the same instant, Shannon began to stir and Boone turned his attention to her, suddenly glad that he would be the first thing she would see. Her sparkling eyes opened to find Boone watching her and she smiled sleepily.

"Morning Beautiful." He said quietly, gently wiping away a small amount of spittle that had gathered at the corner of her mouth. She sat up slowly and looked down at him, her hand resting on his chest.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around drowsily.

"Just after sunrise." He replied, openly eyeing her body as he spoke. Shannon saw where he was looking and smiled at him.

"No matter how hard you look, I am not taking my bra off." she said, feigning offence to him perving on her.

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen it before." He replied boldly.

She lay back down and began running her hand slowly across Boone's exposed chest. He was more defined than she remembered. She knew he had been a lifeguard back home but he had never been extremely buff. Yet she could now trace the lines of his muscles easily, feeling the strength that was behind them and wondering where all this extra muscle had come from. Not that she was complaining, of course.

"What do you wanna do today?" Boone interrupted her thoughts.

"Lay here with you and never leave." Shannon replied before she could stop herself, trailing her fingers across the seam of his boxers.

The smile on Boone's face showed that he felt the same way but he said,

"The others might worry where we are. We didn't tell anyone we were going, remember?" Shannon sat up and glared at him.

"It was your idea to come here anyway, I had no say in the matter."

"You still had fun though." Boone shot back with one of those smiles that made her heart stop.

She leaned in and kissed him as gently as she could, brushing his soft lips with hers. Feeling the familiar fire burn inside her, she pulled away, knowing she had to sort things out with Sayid before she and Boone took their relationship any further. It was hard, knowing she would not be able to feel his warm touch for a long time, but she was determined to change and that included not cheating on anyone.

Getting up suddenly, she went down to the stream to wash away the lingerings of sleep while Boone proceeded to re-dress.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, just so everyone knows, Shannon and Boone did NOT have sex in the last chapter (as much as you all want to think they did lol) so if you think it was gross that Sayid was watching them, don't worry. And also, I didn't want to make Sayid the bad guy in this (there are enough of them already!) so I made him sort of understanding of what happened. He always seemed like a very calm guy, so I figured if he had all night to think about it, he would come to accept what happened. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Okay, another update just because I'm feeling nice. This chapter is actually where I ended this part of the story (I had originally intended to have everything up to now as one big chapter and from after this part be the next one) and I am wondering whether I should end it here and start a new story or just continue. Let me know what you think…

* * *

They made their way back to the camp as quickly as they could, hoping desperately that no-one would notice their disappearance. When they were just out of sight of the others, they split up so they could enter from different ends, thereby reducing the evidence that they had spent the night together. Boone wandered off to the left, intending to enter from the rear of the camp, and so Shannon headed towards the forward end of the clearing. _With any luck, I might run into Sayid so we can finally talk_. She thought. She did not realise that her thoughts were about to become literal.

She was marching through a patch of low scrub, wondering how she was going to break the news to Sayid when she ran headlong into him, sending her toppling to the ground.

"Sorry." She muttered, not realising who it was. It wasn't until she saw the dark skinned hand in front of her that it became clear. She glanced quickly into his depthless eyes, slightly nervous, her mouth gone dry. Shaking, she took the hand he offered and rose, readjusting her skirt as she did so.

"Um, I need to talk to you." She mumbled. _Why do I have to get scared now?_ She wondered miserably. Sayid did not respond, just continued to watch her with his calm eyes. "It's about what I told you, that night." She stopped and took a deep, steadying breath in a futile attempt to calm her nerves. "I can't be with you any more." _Yeah, way to let him down gently_. "It's not that I don't _like_ you, 'cause I do. It's just that, I'm in _love_ with someone else. But if everyone knew about it, they'd probably have us crucified or something cause, well, everyone thinks that this person and I are, related." _Gee, I wonder if he can guess who you're talking about?_ "The truth is, I'm in love with Boone. I know I told you I wasn't, but I guess I was in denial. I'm really sorry that I'm doing this, but I've been in love with him for a long time, I just never realised it until he died. And, when he came back, I couldn't deny how I felt for him and we kind of, got together. So, and I am sorry, but we can't be together any more." She finished lamely, her head drooping.

Sayid watched her in silence for a full minute before he responded, "That is your idea of letting me down gently?" he asked with a slight smile.

Shannon's head snapped up again and she stared at him in utter confusion. "What do you mean, "letting you down gently"?" Sayid placed a hand gently on her shoulder and locked her gaze on him.

"Shannon, I already knew about all this. I saw you and Boone last night, I heard what you said. And, I have come to accept that you are meant to be together."

Shannon couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean," she began shakily, "you aren't mad? You're just going to let me go, just like that?"

Sayid gave her a calm-eyed smile. "I have accepted that you do not feel for me the way I feel for you, and that there is nothing I can do about it. You are free to be with Boone, and you have my blessing. Just make sure you explain to the others that you aren't related before you go expressing your feelings."

Shannon still could not believe it. He had heard them. He already knew. She moved forward and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, once again on the verge of tears.

"I know." Sayid replied, gently patting the top of her head. "It's alright."

Eventually, Shannon let go of him and backed away, tears starting to spill down her face. She gave him a final smile before turning and heading off to find Boone. She had not gone ten paces before she broke into a full run, desperate to find him and hold him as tight as she could. She found him at the back of the camp, packing their bedding once again whilst talking with Claire and Charlie who were nearby. He spotted her as she came hurtling towards him, tears now running freely, a huge smile on her face. In seconds, she collided with him, wrapping her arms around him and crushing her lips against his, forgetting completely that they were surrounded by the other survivors. After what seemed like an age where they remained connected and the rest of the camp just stared in shock, they broke apart and realised that they were being watched. Laughing nervously, they linked hands and Boone exclaimed to the group, "I guess we have some explaining to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Oh my GOD! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Something must be wrong with me…oh wait! There is! But none of you need to concern yourselves, it will not affect the story, except make me update more often because I really need some compliments to make me feel better! So please, be nice and leave a review at the end, even if it is just a few words, it will make my day!

Okay, straight into the next chapter! This is where I originally intended to start the new story, so it may seem like a chunk of time is missing. Just take it that it's the day after the last chapter and things will make sense…I hope…lol, since when do things make sense in my world?

* * *

_Shannon woke to the sounds of people screaming. She opened her eyes slowly, still drowsy from sleep, and gazed around. The entire camp site was ablaze. People were running in every direction, shadowy forms moving erratically through the thick smoke billowing from the many fires that dotted the clearing. She stood up, the blanket that had been covering her falling to the ground and bursting instantly into flame. Shannon jumped away from it and was overcome by the smoke surrounding her. She fell to her knees, struggling to breathe through a sudden asthma attack. The smoke stung her eyes and the combined noise of screaming people and roaring fires deafened her. She tried to call for Boone, choking on his name as her throat tightened painfully. Then he was in front of her, appeared suddenly through the haze. She stared up at him in relief, knowing that she would be fine now. But her relief died as she realized that he was not the Boone she remembered. He was on fire. Flames were pouring from his eyes, licking their way across his shoulders, down his arms and curling around his fists. Shannon stared at him in horror, wondering how he could not realize that he was covered in a raging inferno. He met her gaze, watching her cough and struggle for breath on the ground before him, making no move to help her. This wasn't Boone. This wasn't the man she loved. He suddenly reached down to grab her and she screamed as the flames covering his hands seared her skin and began to spread up her arm and over her body. The being who looked like Boone didn't let go, just held onto her as the flames spread across both their bodies, enveloping them in a ball of fire. Shannon screamed louder and louder, trying desperately to twist free of the being's grip as she was burnt alive by the flames…_

Shannon sat up, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. She was having another asthma attack, this time for real. People were crowded around her, whispering frantically. One face pressed close and she recognized it as Boone. He was normal again, she must have been dreaming. There was concern in his eyes, brilliant even in the near-darkness of night.

"Shannon?" he called her name as he realized she was awake. "Shannon, you're having an asthma attack. Just calm down, okay. Sun is bringing some herbs to help." Sure enough, the petite woman appeared moments later, carrying a bowl of strong smelling green goop. Kneeling beside Shannon's struggling form, she smeared the concoction across her chest and the girl felt instant relief as the eucalyptus began to clear her throat. She took a few deep breaths and lay back down while her heart-rate returned to normal. Most of the group crowded around began to move away, but four figures stayed close. Shannon studied each face, trying to figure out who they were in the dim light. There was Boone, frantically watching her, wanting desperately to hold her close to him but knowing she needed space to breathe. Claire and Charlie stood just behind him, both looking scared for her safety. Sun was on her other side, making sure the balm had worked properly. Next to Jack, she knew the most about medical treatments.

Feeling better, Shannon made to sit up, but Boone held her down, still looking worried. "I don't think you should be moving around just yet."

"Jesus, Boone! It was only an attack, I'm fine now!" she yelled at him. She hadn't meant to sound so angry, she was just shaken from the dream, it had seemed so real. Boone recoiled slightly, surprised by her outburst, looking hurt by her harshness. The sight of him so distressed quelled her anger instantly and she leaned forward to hug him tightly, brushing away his hands still resting on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, her face pressing close to his ear, the warmth from her breath making him shiver. "I was just scared, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Boone pulled back to look her in the eyes. Those eyes, always so cruel whenever she looked at him, making him feel dirty and wrong for the way he felt about her, were now gentle and soft, they made him want to fall into them and never come out. They sat there, each entranced by the other's gaze, and eventually Sun moved away, convinced Shannon would be fine. Claire crouched down and placed a hand gently on Shannon's shoulder, breaking the spell. She turned to face her friend, surprised that she was still there.

"Are you okay? You must have been having one pretty serious nightmare." Claire asked.

"I'm fine. I just got a bit worked up, that's all." Shannon had always been a very convincing liar. Except to Boone. He was watching her still, concern reflected in those brilliant eyes. Shannon tried to avoid his gaze as Claire and Charlie left, but as soon as they were out of earshot, he began his assault.

"What _really_ happened?" he asked immediately. He never was very subtle.

"I told you, I had a nightmare, and it triggered an attack." Shannon replied, still not looking into his eyes, knowing she would be found out if she did.

"Shannon." He said sternly. Before she could stop herself, Shannon found herself captured again. _Damn_. "What really happened?" Boone asked again, slower this time. Shannon sighed in defeat and told him everything she had seen in her dream, every detail, every feeling. When she was done, he sat there, watching her with a mixture of concern and fear.

"I was on fire? And I grabbed you?" He asked after a while of stunned silence.

"Yes, but you weren't affected by the flames, you just seemed intent on holding on to me." Boone raised his gaze to stare off into the woods around them, lost in thought.

"Boone?" Shannon asked faintly after a while. He turned back to face her, his face breaking into a soft smile.

"It was just a dream. Don't worry about it Shan." He settled down next to her, wrapping one arm about her shoulders and pulling her close. Shannon came willingly, sinking into the warmth and comfort he provided. They lay back down, Shannon still in Boone's arms, and in minutes she was asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to get some more chapters done (without much luck) since I'm running out of them. This is just another short one to tie you over until I can get my head straight and my thoughts coherent. (uh huh, good luck with that) Ok, that little voice is getting annoying! The next chapter will be much longer, I promise, so please don't kill me yet! ENJOY!

* * *

This time she did not dream, and woke when the sun was just rising, still in Boone's arms. She lay there for a moment, watching him sleep, before she was struck by a sudden idea. Smiling to herself, she moved forward until her head was level with Boone's, then leaned down and began to kiss his ear ever so gently. A shiver ran through him and he inhaled sharply, but did not wake up. Once he had settled again, Shannon moved in and this time blew softly across where her lips had left the skin slightly moist. This time Boone woke with a start, his eyes snapping open, and turned to find her bright smile right in his face. He smiled in response and moved close to kiss her deeply. Shannon ran her hands up Boone's chest beneath his shirt as his hands roamed across her back. 

"Ahem."

The pair broke away and turned towards the sound. Shannon extracted one hand from beneath Boone's shirt and tucked the curtain of hair hiding them behind her ear. Claire was watching them with a look of deep amusement.

"We may be on a deserted island, but the rest of us don't want to watch you two getting it on, okay?" she told them in a mock-stern voice.

"Yes, mother." Shannon replied, rolling her eyes and laughing. Claire laughed too and turned away as Boone and Shannon exchanged mischievous grins. They kissed again, briefly this time, and Shannon lay her head against Boone's shoulder as he sighed with satisfaction.

Shannon closed her eyes and for a minute she could almost imagine that they were back home in LA, stretched out on the perfectly manicured lawn of her step-mother's meticulously clean home. It was a dream, she knew that it was highly unlikely they would ever be rescued and she would see her step-mother and her tasteless abode again. But it was nice to pretend there was a butler just a call away that would bring her anything she wanted, that there was a luxurious bathroom just upstairs where she could sink into warm, bubbly water with Boone and soak away all her troubles. For the briefest instant, Shannon could almost feel the warmth of the water as she gracefully slid into the tub, the perfumed aromas of the bubbles wafting over her and making her feel light headed. She missed warm water, long luxurious baths where nothing mattered and the world shrunk away to insignificance. She also missed getting manicures, pedicures and massages, being pampered in every way imaginable. She missed maxing out her step-mother's credit card on clothes she would only wear once, if at all. She missed cruising around in her Porsche, the wind whipping through her hair. But at least she still had the reason she had done it all.

Shannon opened her eyes and glanced up at him. He appeared to be sleeping again, so peaceful, so innocent. The other things didn't matter, they were all worthless when compared to what Boone made her feel. She closed her eyes again and tried to imagine that they were lying beside the pool, the hot sun warming their bodies. But all she could think of was Boone. She still couldn't believe that they were lying here, together. It had never seemed possible that it would happen, she had always despised him, not just for the way he treated her, always acting like she was a little child who couldn't care for herself, but for the way she enjoyed it. She liked having him fuss over everything she did, the way he tried to pretend that she annoyed the hell out of him just so no-one would see that he was hopelessly in love with her. It had been fun to see him squirm with barely suppressed desire every time she paraded in front of him in a skirt that was miles too short, a top that revealed so much cleavage it was a wonder it stayed in place. She had been too proud and arrogant to admit that she needed him, and it had driven her crazy. But now, now she could be as open as she wanted. She could let him know that she could not survive another day without him, that it didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together. He was all she needed, and she wanted him to know it.

Boone moved suddenly beneath her and she opened her eyes to see Sayid walking away from them. Shannon lifted her head and looked at Boone questioningly.

"It's time to get going." He told her, gently sliding her off him so he could get up.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Okay, long chapter this time (biggest one yet) so I hope you all like it (because I don't for some reason…) I'd say more, but that's just a waste of your time so read and PLEASE review at the end!

* * *

The group continued on its path towards the hatch that Boone had found with Locke all those weeks ago. A small group of the survivors were apparently trying to get it open so they could all use it as a shelter from the Others that were coming for them. Boone doubted they would get it open, or that it would protect them from whatever was after them. He had a feeling that it was where They, whatever they were, came from. When he told Shannon of his suspicions, she just shrugged it off, saying that as long as she was with him, she didn't care about anything else. Immediately after this she became very embarrassed and stopped talking. Boone was touched by her words though. He held her close as they walked to show that he felt the same way.

By midday, they were getting close to their destination. Sayid pressed the group on, despite protests from the weary travelers, claiming that they could rest once they reached their destination. He made no mention of the hatch. It was almost dark when they came upon the hatch, the metal door blown wide open and gaping like a wound in the flesh of the earth. Sayid strode straight up to it, crossing the wooden ladder running over the ditch excavated around it, and peered inside. The rest of the survivors crowded at the edge of the hole cleared around the hatch nervously.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you." Called a voice from the other side of the clearing. Everyone looked up to see Locke watching Sayid with his penetrating stare. Sayid straightened and came over to him at once, greeting him and asking about their progress in a hushed voice. With a significant glance at Shannon, Boone moved closer to where they were standing in an attempt to catch some of what they were saying. He had not gotten five steps when Locke glanced up and spotted him. His eyes went wide and he stopped talking to Sayid. Boone met his reaction squarely, standing tall and keeping his face expressionless.

For a long time no one spoke as Locke stared at Boone as though he might not be real. After a moment, Sayid told him that Boone had inexplicably reappeared a few days ago and Locke seemed to accept this explanation without question. He simply went back to talking about what had happened up until they had arrived. Boone shrugged off the old man's peculiar response and made his way forward again to stand right next to them, no longer worried that they might not want him to hear. He managed to catch Locke telling Sayid something about the island monster when three figures emerged from the jungle behind them.

Two of the figures stopped upon seeing Boone, Jack and Kate. But the third was too busy watching his own feet, trying not to trip on any protruding roots. Hurley had almost run into Kate before he realized that they had stopped. He looked at the back of her head in confusion until he noticed where she was looking.

"Dude." He exclaimed in wonder. "Uh, guys? I think I might be hallucinating 'cause I can see Boone right now." Boone almost laughed aloud at his response.

"You're not seeing things Hurley." He told the other young man.

The three continued to stare at him. When it became clear that they needed convincing, Boone moved forward and offered his hand to Jack. The man cautiously reached forward and eventually clasped it with his own. His eyes moved from their hands to Boone's face, searching it quickly. Then he smiled and pulled the young man into a tight hug. When he finally pulled away, tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes and the smile had become one of triumph.

Kate came forward and also hugged Boone, her embrace slightly less forceful, before kissing him lightly on the cheek. When she moved away, Hurley moved in and pulled Boone into a bone-breaking hug.

"So," Boone asked of the group, finally managing to extract himself from Hurley's grip, "What's in the hatch?"

"We don't know yet." Jack answered him. "There's some kind of tunnel leading down, but it's too dark to see anything." He looked over to the hatch and Boone followed his gaze. Casting a look across the other members of the group, he strode over and crouched down beside the opening, looking in with interest.

"I don't think our original plan of hiding everyone down there is going to work." Jack said hopelessly.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sayid asked.

"Stand and fight." Boone said simply, standing and looking at them all.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sayid questioned, the enmity in his voice evident despite its calm tone.

Boone smiled suddenly, a very strange and alarming expression. It wasn't his usual kind, helpful smile, it was wicked and cruel. There was an evil glint to the natural brightness in his eyes and the others looking at him all shivered despite themselves.

From the other side of the clearing, the rest of the survivors all watched in anticipation, unsure of what the small group of leaders was talking about. Shannon was getting impatient. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. Squaring her shoulders, she marched out from the rest of the group, right up to where Boone stood beside the hatch and snaked her arm about his waist.

"So what's going on?" she asked silkily, ignoring the odd looks from Jack, Kate, Hurley and especially Locke.

The instant she touched him, Boone's expression changed completely, softening to a calm and happy appearance.

"We don't know yet." He told the girl, looking at her with sparkling eyes. "We can't get down into the hatch so we're reassessing our options."

"Oh, okay." She replied simply. Jack, Kate, Hurley and Locke all exchanged bewildered glances. These two had changed a lot since they had last seen them. Shannon suddenly noticed the looks they were getting and turned to the others.

"By the way, Boone and I aren't really related."

"We noticed." Jack said simply, trying and failing to hide a smirk. He had obviously figured it out earlier.

"So." Sayid interrupted, clearly wanting to keep the conversation away from Shannon and Boone. "What are we going to do now that we cannot use the hatch for shelter?"

"I still think we should stand against them." Boone repeated.

"Boone, are you fucking crazy?" Shannon blurted out, moving back to look at him in disbelief. "There's no way we can survive against them. You haven't been here, you don't understand what's been happening. That French lady, she told us that the only thing we can do is try to keep away from them." Shannon couldn't understand why Boone wanted to stand up to these freaks. Sure, he had always had that stupid hero complex, but what he was talking about was just nuts.

"I think we can do it." Boone said simply, talking to the whole group. "All we need is something that the Others wont be able to stand against."

"Where exactly are we supposed to find such a thing?" Sayid questioned again.

"Where do you think?" Boone snapped back instantly. "From the…" he stopped suddenly, glancing behind him at the open hatch. Before anyone could move, he grabbed Shannon and flung himself off the metal platform, landing with a soft thud on the damp ground. Just as he leapt away, a massive dark cloud burst from the opening, lingering above them all like a beast that had cornered a group of helpless animals. Boone's head snapped around to glare at the cloud and, quick as lightning, he leapt towards it, drawing a knife from his belt and slashing at it.

The thing darted away, disappearing into the surrounding jungle soundlessly.

Boone landed in a crouch, his sharp eyes following the direction the cloud had fled until he was certain it would not return. The moment he was sure, he stood again and moved directly to Shannon, helping her up so gently, it was shocking to think that he had been so fearsome just seconds ago. He pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his face into her hair and closing his eyes as the adrenaline wore off.

"What was that?" Shannon asked shakily, lifting her head from its place in Boone's shoulder and looking at the others.

"We don't know." Jack told her, shaking his head. "But it's not the first time we've seen it."

"You've seen it before?" Boone asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, it attacked us before we opened the hatch." Jack told him, looking slightly disturbed by the memory of it. Boone frowned and turned to look back in the direction the black cloud had disappeared.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere else, set up camp?" Kate interjected, indicating the crowd of tired looking survivors gathered on the other side of the hatch.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Alright, another update for you. Thankyou so much to all those wonderful people who reviewed the last one! It was my highest review count yet! I love you all! And to all those who asked questions of me, just wait and find out ;)

* * *

Four hours and many grumblings from tired survivors later, the large group arrived at a clearing just large enough for them to settle down for the night. It backed up against a cliff-face, covered in vines and ferns. Upon reaching the clearing, Boone gave the cliff an apprehensive glance, barely suppressing a shudder. Noticing this, Shannon gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled as softly as she could. Boone smiled back and kissed her cheek tenderly before setting about laying out their bedding. Shannon watched him for a while, the same soft smile still gracing her lips. The effect it had on her face was remarkable. Whenever Shannon used to smile, it was usually sarcastic or cynical, filled with hate or spite. Now, now her smile was genuine and bright, the kind of smile you expected to see on innocent little children experiencing their first Christmas. Her thoughts were interrupted as Claire called her over to help with little Aaron. With a last lingering glance at Boone, Shannon left to aid Claire.

As she walked away, Boone paused to watch her leave, a similar smile to the one she had given him spreading across his face. Damn, he loved her so much. It had always felt so wrong, being hopelessly in love with his own sister, even if they weren't blood related. And the fact that she always used it against him made the whole situation ten times worse. But they were working past that. Gradually, they were working out how to be more like normal people, even if they never could actually be normal.

Shannon had changed a lot since Boone had last seen her. The snobby, stuck-up bitch that always used to torture him with flirtatious glances, followed by equally hateful ones had disappeared, to be replaced by a tender, sweet girl that loved him almost as much as he loved her.

"Hey." Came a voice behind him. Boone turned to see Jack watching him rather uncertainly.

"Hey." Boone replied, finally finished setting out their bed. He looked at Jack and it was a minute before he noticed that the man looked rather worn out.

"You okay man?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, just a little tired, y'know?" Jack told him, trying to sound nonchalant, and failing miserably.

"Actually no, I can't remember ever feeling better." Boone said with a small laugh.

"Funny you should mention that." Jack said, suddenly straightening and losing his casual tone. Boone felt apprehensive at his change in expression but either it didn't show on his face, or Jack chose to ignore it because he pressed on. "I saw you die, Boone. It happened right in front of me. And I saw your body be buried, I even helped dig the grave." Pausing, he shuddered at the memories. "My point is, I know that you died, and now you're standing here, in perfect health, and I have no idea why."

"Wish I could help you mate, but all I remember is lying on the stretcher back in the caves, trying to tell you how I felt about Shannon, then I woke up butt-naked in the middle of a ditch with Shannon practically ecstatic to see me. To be honest I thought I'd died and gone to heaven." He chuckled quietly to himself, glancing over to where Shannon was now, very awkwardly, holding Aaron. Jack noticed where the young man was looking and, realizing he would get no more answers, decided to change the topic.

"Must be good, finally being open about it?" he asked, also watching the nervous Shannon try very hard not to drop the baby cradled in her arms. His expression was somewhat different to Boone's though. Boone looked over at him, comprehension dawning across his face.

"You already knew?"

"I had my suspicions. You guys weren't very good at hiding it you know."

Boone's cheeks flushed once more and he looked away.

For five days the survivors stayed in their new campsite and tried to figure out what to do next. There were no attacks from any of the dangers of the island; no one saw any signs of the Others, or the monster or the strange shadow thing. It was as if everything were waiting for everything else to make a move.

It turned out that this new location was quite close to the beach, meaning that groups of people could go down every now and then to fish. No one was brave or stupid enough to go out alone. Except Boone.

Shannon didn't know how he did it, but every once in a while he suddenly wouldn't be there. She would be helping Claire with Aaron, or organizing her clothes, and would turn to find him and he would simply be gone. The first time it happened, she was worried he had been taken by the freakish cloud thing, or finally disappeared like she had been so afraid he would since he returned to her. But a few hours later he had wandered back into the clearing, looking slightly dazed but completely unharmed. She was so happy to see him that she didn't even bother asking where he had gone, just held him until she was sure he wouldn't disappear again. It occurred to her later that he might have been trying to find another secluded little spot like the last time he had wandered off. When she realized this, she gave him a sly little smile, wondering if he would ever stop making her feel so wonderful. She fucking hoped not.

But Boone didn't whisk her away to a romantic location, though he did give her a sensuous massage after dinner (fish, again!). Shannon cuddled into him as they were preparing to go to sleep and heaved a disappointed sigh. Whether Boone mistook it as a sigh of happiness, or did not hear, she didn't know, but he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.

He continued to make random disappearances over the next few days, never leaving for more than a few hours, but always refraining from making any mention of it to anyone. When he had disappeared for the fifth time, Shannon decided to confront him about it. Once she realized he was gone, she waited anxiously for him to return, thinking of how to go about getting an answer from him. She could always seduce the answers out of him; lord knew he couldn't resist her. But that was too much like the old Shannon; she wanted to stop being like that. Maybe if she just asked him about it, with just a little flirting? That wouldn't be too bad.

Shannon glanced up at the sky; dark clouds were sluggishly drifting across it. She hoped it would rain, because then she and Boone would have to huddle close together beneath the minimal shelter provided by the cliff.

As her gaze lowered to the surrounding jungle, Shannon saw a lone figure moving through it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Okay, I know you all want to know what's going on with Boone, but I'm afraid you have to wait, my good people. I promise all will be revealed, but only when I am ready and not before.

Oh, and thanks again to **Faran1078**, your knowledge and wisdom of the world of Lost are priceless! (and your AU 'Hers' totally rocks! I will take this opportunity to proclaim my utter reliance on it for a world where Shoone lives on in (near) perfect happiness!)

Thankyou, also, to **msmith4815** for continually pestering me to update this thing when I start to slack off :P

And thanks to everyone who continues to review every chapter. Your words of encouragement mean so much to me!

Right, now that all the sappiness is out of my system, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Her heart began to race and she hurried after the lone figure, knowing without a doubt who it was. She pushed through the jungle, ignoring the branches that snagged at her hair and clothes. 

Shannon suddenly had an idea. She began moving more quietly towards her target. When she was right behind him, she made to slip her hands over his eyes and perform a much more adult version of "Guess who?" but as her hands were coming up, the other person spun around and grabbed her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Shannon felt her legs give out and was glad that the one kissing her had his strong arms wrapped firmly about her waist.

When he finally pulled away, Shannon was left gulping the humid air. Her head was spinning and her legs felt like warm jell-o.

"I missed you." Boone muttered, his face barely an inch from hers, eyes closed.

"Then why do you keep leaving?" Shannon replied before she could get her brain working again. Subtlety was never one of her strong points.

Boone's eyes slowly opened and he gave her a very strange look. Then he was walking away again, leaving her with her hands suspended in mid air where they had previously rested on his shoulders. She let them fall to her sides and scowled at Boone's swiftly retreating back.

"Boone?" she cried indignantly. No one walked away from her, especially not Boone.

But he kept on walking, seemingly oblivious to her presence.

"Boone, I asked you a question damn it."

Still he continued walking.

"Hey!"

At the same moment she shouted, a loud rumble echoed from the sky.

Rain started to fall, thick, heavy, monsoon-type rain. _Damn this fucking island_. Shannon stomped through the increasingly soft ground, trying to keep up with the unbelievable pace Boone was setting.

"Why the hell won't you tell me where you keep going?" She demanded furiously, shouting over the loud splashing of water hitting leaves.

"Because I don't know," Boone shouted back, finally turning to face her. His face was livid, the familiar red flush in his cheeks more pronounced than ever. "I don't know where I go, I don't even remember leaving. All I know is that every now and then I find myself wandering back into the camp without any fucking clue as to how or why I left it in the first place."

Shannon was stunned. She hadn't expected that.

Boone's expression softened suddenly and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He muttered into her soaked hair. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just really hard not knowing what's going on."

"It's okay." She whispered back, not sure if he could hear her over the loud rainfall.

They stood together for a long time, becoming thoroughly drenched. Finally Shannon pulled back slightly, peering intently at Boone's rain-soaked face, still flushed from his frustration and the bitter cold rain that was beating down on them.

"Let's go back to camp." She said.

* * *

The rain continued for the next two days, and the survivors were forced to remain at the base of the cliff, hiding in gaps where the rock split into small caves and crevices. Many people became frustrated with the lack of space, as it was nearly impossible to move around without stepping on something or someone. 

Shannon didn't mind though. She spent most of the time with Boone, resting her head in his lap as he leaned against the cliff-face, absent-mindedly stroking her hair. They talked about what could be causing Boone to wander off all the time, which he had not done since it began raining. Although neither of them really had any idea, they kept on talking about it, hoping that something would suddenly click into place and all would be revealed. Of course, it didn't.

* * *

The second sunless morning found Shannon in her usual sleeping position, curled against Boone, her head buried in the crook of his neck, their arms wrapped around each other. 

This time it was Boone who woke first, looking down at the wonderful being in his arms. _I wish I could tell her what was going on_. He thought to himself angrily. Shannon deserved to know, he owed it to her. But that required his knowing what was happening in the first place, which he still didn't.

Boone wanted to scream. He wanted to just yell and yell until all the frustration that had built up inside of him his entire life poured out of him and he was left empty. That's what he wanted to be, empty. It was too hard feeling things, thinking about all the possibilities and consequences. He didn't want to feel any more. He didn't want to wonder why they were in this god-forsaken place, how he could be alive after being without-a-doubt, positively, confirmed, six-feet-under dead. Too many questions he didn't have answers for.

Moving Shannon off him, Boone got up and walked out into the rain. No one tried to stop him. He didn't think they even saw him. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that this was probably another one of those moments where he disappeared without warning but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't want them to stop him. He didn't want them to notice he was leaving again because, honestly, he was hoping that this time he wouldn't return.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Another one, just because I feel like it! But then I have to either work really hard on the next chapter to get it finished, or take a small break and come back later with a whole heap of chapters for you. You people decide, just remember; if I work too hard, my sanity goes out the window, and my creativity with it.

BTW: No, Boone is not being possessed, nor is he a polar bear in disguise. You people crack me up:-P I assure you, it IS Boone. He's not some clone or alien wearing Boone's skin or anything like that. It's Boone, okay? Calm down. Would I really give you people false hope that he was alive again? NO! You'd hunt me down, I know you would. :-D

* * *

Shannon woke about an hour later and, once she realized Boone had disappeared again, so did the rest of the camp.

"BOOOOOOOOOONE!"

"Duuude." Groaned Hurley.

"Now there're banshees on the island?" Charlie wondered sleepily.

Aaron began crying and Claire quickly got up to tend to him.

"Shannon, what's wrong?" Jack came hurrying over, closely followed by Sayid, Locke and Sun. Sun was carrying another bowl of crushed eucalyptus leaves, like Shannon would be able to scream like that if she were having an asthma attack.

"Boone's gone." She pointed to their discarded blankets needlessly.

"Well, when did you last see him?" Jack asked, still half asleep. As usual, he had been up most of the night on guard duty, despite plenty of people volunteering for the position.

"Last night when we went to sleep," She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He thought she would actually wake up during the night? Didn't they know what a deep sleeper she was? She knew it. Boone certainly knew it. It just seemed weird that no one else did.

"Well, he can't have gone far in this rain; we'll get a search party organized and go look for him." But Shannon wasn't listening…

* * *

"_Come on Shan, just this once. It's better than starving yourself. Please?" Boone whined. He had been hinting that Shannon should accompany him to the gym he had joined for weeks now. It was only now that he had actually asked her. And, damn him, he had used his best, and only, weapon against her._

Damn him and his puppy dog eyes.

"_Okay, _fine_. I'll go if you just shut up."_

Maybe there will be some hot guys there…

_She cast a very bored eye around the large room, mirrors lining the walls kind of like in the large dance halls she did ballet in as a kid. Except those rooms didn't stink. Sweaty people were everywhere here._

God, this sucks. Why the hell would anyone want to do this all the time! There aren't even that many hot guys around!

There's Boone.

Oh gross! I did not just think my _brother_ was hot!

Well he is. Even if he is your _step_-brother, you can at least admit that he's good looking.

_Shannon looked over to where Boone was benching weights._

_Her jaw dropped._

_From this distance, she couldn't see exactly how much he was lifting, but it looked like a lot._

_Pressing the emergency stop button on the treadmill, she grabbed her water bottle and towel and casually made her way over to him._

"_Hey." She pulled over a nearby gym ball and sat on it._

"_Hey." He grunted back, exhaling heavily as he pushed the bar back up. Shannon watched him for a while. Or, more specifically, she watched his arms. Fuck, how did she not notice them before now?_

"_How much is that?" she asked, desperately trying to keep her voice casual._

"_Uh, 180?"_

_Holy…that was almost twice what she weighed! The idea that Boone could so easily lift her weight caused Shannon to shift uncomfortably on the rubber ball. Unwanted pictures of those arms wrapped around her waist entered Shannon's mind and she began fanning herself with her hand. Boone finally finished his set and sat up._ Thank God!_ Maybe she could concentrate now._

"_You hot?" Boone panted, his gaze shifting to her. _Fuck.

"_Just a little." Shannon replied, her mind automatically interpreting the question another way._

"_Come on, I'll show you where the showers are." He told her as he waited for her to stand. Why did he have to be so damn ignorant of the things he said?_

Because his mind isn't as dirty as yours.

Fucking dirty mind…

* * *

"Okay, you three head left along the cliff, you three go right. My group will head towards the beach, see if he hasn't decided to try and catch some fish, supplies are getting a bit low. Remember to check in all the caves and _be careful_." Shannon snapped out of her daydream as the various groups began moving away.

"Where the fuck do you think you're all going?" She demanded angrily.

"Uh, to look for Boone?" Jack replied exhaustedly, he didn't want to deal with Miss Princess when he was so tired.

"Not without me you're not." She stated, marching up to join his group. Jack almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

"Fine, let's go."

With Shannon, their group now consisted of four. Jack, of course, some guy named Ken who looked like he had _lived_ at that gym Shannon had gone to, and Kate. Shannon couldn't care about any of them. All she wanted was to find Boone as quickly as possible. She began marching off ahead of those she was supposed to be staying with.

_Find Boone, find Boone, find Boone,_

"Shannon, slow down." Jack called after her, only half-heartedly though.

"I have to find him."

_Find Boone, find Boone,_

"We will, just don't go getting yourself lost too."

_Who said anything about 'we'?_

She kept marching like a woman possessed and the others hurried to keep up.

BOOM!

Everyone froze.

BOOM!

Cautious eyes peered into the surrounding jungle, looking for some sign of the island monster.

BOOOM!

"Run!"

Jack's voice broke the spell and four pairs of legs carried their owners through the jungle wildly, each person hoping they were going the right way.

To Shannon's horror, the invisible creature from hell seemed to be getting closer to her. She ran even harder, silently thanking whatever force was out there she had decided to wear sneakers that morning.

Shannon kept running, over fallen logs, around trees, through bushes. Any moment the thing would catch her and she would be finished. _Boone._ She barely had time to scream as something slammed into her side, sending her crashing into the bushes.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: YAY! I finished it! You guys have no idea how long it took me to get through this chapter, but I'm happy with it now. God bless random bursts of inspiration.

Only problem: now you all have to wait until I finish the next chapter, since I've depleted my stockpile. So I will apologize in advance for the impending long wait. I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!...ahem, back to the story.

* * *

Shannon would have screamed her head off, had it not been pressed into the damp leaf matter. Some air in her lungs would have helped too.

She could hear the loud booms of the island monster coming closer, but it wasn't close enough to reach her yet. Something else had knocked her down, and she was pretty sure it was human. Both she and her assailant remained frozen in place, not moving a muscle until the sounds of the creature had faded.

When it was evident the thing wasn't coming back, Shannon tried to get up. The heavy weight on top of her had other ideas.

"Shh." A soft voice hissed in her ear, sending a familiar shiver through her body.

Shannon obeyed, trying unsuccessfully to relax between the damp ground and warm body pressed against hers.

The instant she fell silent, the sound of many feet moving through the jungle reached her ears. Even though she couldn't see, Shannon knew they didn't belong to any of the survivors. There were too many to be any of the groups looking for Boone, and she knew Jack would have told everyone else to stay put until he returned.

The Others.

It had to be them!

This realization set Shannon's bottom lip trembling with fear. Once again she was overcome with the urge to scream. Fortunately her face was still pressed into the ground and her brain was working enough to know that screaming would mean death.

She remained silent and still until the sounds of the Others had faded just like the monster. It was only then that she gave a thought to the being on top of her.

"Boone, will you get off me! I can't breathe!" she growled into the dirt.

Before she could move, he had gotten up and swiftly pulled her to her feet, hands supportively resting on her shoulders.

"Thanks." Shannon muttered, looking down at her now dirty clothes. Damnit, this was her favorite tank!

"That's all I get for saving you from the Others?" Boone asked, eyes fixed on the top of her head, which was all he could see of it, what with her continued examination of the ruin that had been her t-shirt.

"You didn't save me from them, you saved me from the mon-" Shannon finally looked up, straight into Boone's eyes. _Oh God! His eyes!_ They were completely red. Like twin pools of blood glimmering dully in the light.

"No, I saved you from the Others. The 'monster' was running from them too." He replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clearly he didn't know he now looked like some sort of demon.

Shannon just stared in horror.

"Shan, you okay?"

Blink.

The blood stuff was gone. What was going on!

"Your eyes…" she began, still fighting that damned urge to scream.

"What?"

Shannon shook her head, trying to rid it of the disturbing image. Perhaps she was just freaked from her almost run-in with two of the island's most dangerous inhabitants.

"What were you saying before?" she asked, only then realizing what Boone had said to her.

"Do you hear that?" Boone asked suddenly, tilting his head slightly.

"Hear what?" Shannon didn't care, she wanted an answer to her question!

"It sounds like it's coming from the camp!" Boone yelled before dashing off into the jungle.

"Boone!" Shannon stood staring into the bushes he had disappeared into. Now that she listened, she could hear the faint sound of people screaming.

She set off at a fast walk, her body still worn from its last run. As she went, the screaming became louder, more urgent. And she could smell smoke. Shannon quickened her pace, something was very wrong, she could feel it.

She finally made it back to the clearing, only to find it engulfed in flames. The survivors were scattered throughout the thick smoke, some trying to put out the many fires, others attempting to rescue the few items that had not been destroyed by the blaze.

A familiar figure appeared suddenly between the clouds of smoke and Shannon began running towards it in relief. She was about to throw her arms around him when he turned to face her.

Shannon froze in confusion, it was Boone, wasn't it? In the surrounding haze, she couldn't see his face clearly, but who else would it be? He looked enough like Boone, didn't he? Shannon was confused, it was hard to see through all the smoke.

Oh crap, the smoke!

She bent over as her asthma flared up, throat tightening painfully. While she couldn't see, the figure began moving towards her, stalking almost.

Shannon looked up at him, her eyes widening in fear as she realized it definitely wasn't Boone. It wasn't even one of the survivors. A single word echoed in Shannon's head, _Others_.

She tried to scream as the stranger reached for her, but there wasn't anywhere near enough air in her lungs to even utter a tiny yelp.

He was seconds away from grabbing her when something else rammed into him, sending both figures into a nearby fire.

There was a blood-chilling screech, it reminded Shannon of one of those Ring-thingies from Lord of the Rings. A blackened figure flew up from the blaze, way up, past the top of the cliff and out of sight.

Shannon's eyes fell back to the fire in time to see Boone come striding out of it, flames licking their way around his body.

Alarm bells went off in Shannon's head, _Dream! Dream! Don't let him touch you!_

Wait, _he_ wasn't on fire, just his clothes were.

Boone tore the shirt off and threw it to the ground where it slowly smoldered.

"Shan, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" worried eyes revealed themselves through the thick haze, not giving any clue whether their owner knew he had just walked through fire or not.

Shannon tried to answer, but her asthma was getting worse and she was starting to feel faint. She gestured to her throat quickly and Boone got the idea.

"Sun!" he shouted, looking around wildly for the Korean woman. She appeared by his side, smoke marks across her face.

"What's wrong?"

"She's having an asthma attack."

Sun's face fell and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh Boone, I don't know where the eucalyptus is. I think it was destroyed in the fire. It's highly flammable. I'm sorry."

"God, no!" he turned back to Shannon, "Shan, it's going to be okay, I'm not going to let you die." Scooping her up, he made his way out of the clearing, which wasn't that clear any more, and into the jungle where the smoke was much thinner.

Collapsing against a tree, he pulled Shannon into his lap, holding her head against his chest.

"Listen to me breathe Shan, try to copy it." He soothed, stroking her hair slowly.

"In, out, in, out, in,"

Shannon tried, she really did. Her lungs just wouldn't fill with air. Her head began to swim. She could still see a few fires between the trees, they flickered invitingly at her, making her feel sleepy.

No! She couldn't go to sleep, she needed to tell Boone…tell him, what?

Love! She needed to tell Boone that she loved him.

"Boone," she whispered, unable to make her voice any louder.

He stopped his chanting and looked right at her, hot tears forming in his eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Shan. I promise it is. You just rest, okay?"

"No Boone, it's not. But…at least I get to say…goodbye this time." It was getting harder, Shannon was struggling to keep her eyes open and her mouth working. It didn't help that Boone was completely in denial.

"You don't need to say goodbye, you're not going anywhere. You're going to be fine."

"I'm not, and you…know it. It's…okay though…Boone…I got to…tell you…how…I felt…That's…all I…need." He could barely hear her voice now.

"No Shan. You can't go. I need you. I love you." The tears he was working so hard to hold back finally began cascading freely down his face, creating clean streaks amongst the dirt. He didn't want to be crying the last time she saw him, it wasn't right.

"I…love you…too." Shannon mouthed back, not having any air in her lungs for speech. Her eyes locked on his for a last moment before fluttering closed, her body going limp in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I'm evil. runs and hides in the 'apocalypse' grade bomb shelter 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Okay, long time since I updated, I know, but this one took a lot of work. I hope it was worth it…

Just so you all know, there probably isn't much more of it to go, four or five chapters at the most. I'll see how it goes, but thanks for all your support!

* * *

Boone didn't go back into the camp. He sat against the tree, Shannon's lifeless body cradled in his arms, weeping uncontrollably.

He had lost her. His Shannon, his everything. Gone. Just like that.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry and swear and punch something. But, most of all, he just wanted Shannon. The one thing he could now never have.

It hadn't been so bad when he had died. It was easier to let go, thinking that she didn't care about him, and knowing that Sayid was there in his place, that she had _given_ him that place. But now? Knowing she had, all along, felt exactly as he had. It just made everything seem pointless and all the more painful.

Why had he been brought back, if only to suffer losing her all over again?

Wait! That was it! He had been brought back to life, why couldn't she? Did he just have to wait a few days, like she had? Boone couldn't do that. He needed Shannon back NOW! He had to find whatever it was that brought him back.

Without even realizing it, Boone's legs were carrying him through the jungle, trees and bushes flying past in a blur, Shannon's limp body cradled in his arms. He would find it, no matter what, he would not fail her again.

Boone had no idea how long he ran for. It rained again, multiple times. Boone didn't notice. He just kept running, looking for some sign of anything that even remotely looked like it could bring a person back to life. He found nothing.

He finally fell to his knees, exhausted beyond belief.

_AAAAAAAAARRRGH!_ He screamed inside his head, his throat not capable of expressing his anguish.

He'd run out of energy, of ideas, of hope.

He had failed. Shannon was gone and he couldn't bring her back.

More tears. Torrents of them. Boone had never cried so much in his life. He wanted to find a deep, dark hole and throw himself in it.

A hole…the hatch! That was where they were! It had to be! The shadow had come from there, it was one of them. Some small part of Boone's consciousness wondered what he meant by 'them' but it was overridden by his urge to get Shannon back.

Running again, faster than before, faster than Boone had ever moved in his life. He had hope again.

He was at the hatch before he knew which way he had gone. Nothing had changed. The twisted remains of the door lay a few feet away, the opening still dark and ominous.

Boone went right up to the edge of it and looked in. Black nothingness greeted him.

With one last look at Shannon's cold, perfect face, Boone stepped forward.

The darkness engulfed him instantly, Boone couldn't even see his own nose.

He fell. And fell, and fell. Warm air rushed past him. Not that Boone noticed any of this, he could only think that if this wasn't what he hoped it was, he was finished. There would be no point living if he couldn't be with Shannon.

Without warning, his body came to a stop, in mid-air. Boone could see nothing. For all he knew, there was nothing except for him and Shannon's body. Even when he looked up, he couldn't see the opening that he knew was above him.

Suppressing a shudder, Boone tightened his grip on Shannon's body, only to find his arms now held nothing but air.

_NO! Nonononononononono!_

Where was she? He couldn't have dropped her, he hadn't even noticed her weight being lifted from him.

_You have returned_

Boone stopped. Where had that come from?

"H-hello?"

Something was down here. The Others? No, Boone could feel it wasn't them. Something about the voice, or voices, he couldn't tell, felt familiar. It felt like, home.

_Are you ready to help us _

"Help you what?"

_Rid us of Them_

"Th-the Others?"

_Yes_

"What are They?"

_Abominations_

As that one word echoed through the darkness, Boone could feel the hatred poured into it. Whatever these things where, they certainly didn't like the Others.

"A-and what are you?"

_We are the island_

_We are every creature, every plant, every element_

_All of it we can turn to our will_

Somehow, Boone had already known that. It was like that was the answer he expected all along. It just made sense.

"So why can't you just crush the Others with trees or something?"

_Anything we use they can absorb our power through it_

"And that's why you need me?" Things were starting to click into place. Not everything, but at least Boone was starting to make sense of some of it.

_We can create many things_

_But the one thing beyond our ability is the creation of independence_

_Even our most advanced creations are but animals_

_To stand against Them, the will to do so is required_

"Then why can't _you_ defeat Them? You obviously have the will."

_We do not have physical form_

_Without it we have no defense against Their methods_

_You however have everything required_

_The power to defeat them_

_The will to do so_

_And the body to contain both and bind them together_

"I don't understand, why couldn't you just _give_ me this power when I first crashed on the island?"

_You had to be a part of our domain for us to bestow them_

_And you had to be unable to resist us_

Boone had to think what that meant. Part of their domain? What the hell did that mean?

"Wait, you _caused_ my death?" But he knew the answer before he asked the question.

_Yes_

"And Shannon, did you kill her too?" He knew the answer to that too. It was as if a veil had been lifted and now everything made sense to him. All that had happened since the crash made sense.

_The Other's killed her_

"But they wouldn't have found us if your guard hadn't led them straight to our camp! You knew they would start the fires, you knew Shannon was asthmatic, and you knew I would come looking for you, to bring her back to life." Boone was beginning to wonder if everything that had happened to them hadn't been part of these things' plan.

_We cannot bring her back_

"Why not?"

_It serves no purpose_

"The fuck it doesn't!" Boone screamed into the darkness. His face was contorted with rage. These, things, didn't seem to understand him. He'd just have to make it clear.

"If you don't bring Shannon back to life, I'm not going to help you."

_You have no choice but to help us_

"Why, because you brought me back to life? Am I somehow indebted to you for it? Well I'm sorry but if Shannon's not with me, I have no reason to live so you wasted your time."

_If you do not, they will kill you and your people_

"You just said, I can beat them. _My people_ and I have nothing to worry about."

_If you do not defeat them soon, they will destroy us_

"You say that like I'm supposed to care."

_If they destroy us, they will become more powerful than you_

That scared Boone.

"Look, just bring her back! Please! I'll do whatever you want. But I can't live without her." He didn't really think begging would help, these things obviously had no concept of compassion, but he was running out of ideas.

"Please, I need her."

The silence stretched on, Boone stared aimlessly, the darkness pressing in all around him.

_If we do bring her back, you must stay_

Boone didn't see how that was a problem. Chances were they would never be rescued anyway.

"Uh, alright."

_Forever_

"How am I supposed to do that? I won't live forever."

_You will_

Boone didn't understand how they would do that, but they had already brought him back once. And it meant he would get Shannon back. Plus these things didn't seem too keen on just letting him walk away. Boone didn't see any other choice.

"Fine."

_And what of the other_

"The other what?"

_The other life_

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's only Shannon."

_The life inside her_

Boone had no idea what that meant. Life inside her? But, that would mean…

"She's pregnant!"

_Yes_

_Oh my god. Shannon's pregnant!_ A bubble began to form inside of Boone. Not only would he be getting the woman he loved back, he'd also be getting a child.

_Do you want it brought back as well_

"Of course!"

_Very well_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of its characters (obviously or this story wouldn't have happened! stupid Shoone killers!)

Author's Note: Another long wait, I know, and I'm really sorry about it. I hope all of you can forgive me. My life is kinda hectic right now, so it's hard to sit down and concentrate on a story that, admittedly, I'm losing interest in. But fear not, there is no way I will just drop it and leave you all hanging, I'm not _that_ cruel. This is probably only temporary, as I've been changing my mind about a lot of things lately. Please bare with me and I promise I'll try my best to come through for you all. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter, it took forever, but I'm happy with it.

* * *

"I'm scared, Boone." Shannon whispered from her place in his shoulder as he cradled her beneath the stars. They had been huddled together for the past half hour, Boone relating all he had found out and guessed since she had died. Well, almost everything.

"It's going to be okay Shan, I promise." _It has to be_, he finished silently. There was no way he would lose her again. And the child, he wouldn't lose that either.

He still did not know how he was supposed to rid the island of its "problem", all he had to go on was that they needed to be stopped, and he was the only one who could do it.

"What?" Shannon asked suddenly, lifting her head to peer at him quizzically.

Boone leaned back to look at her. "I didn't say anything."

"You said it was at Black Rock, what does that mean?"

"Shannon, I'm telling you, I didn't say anything."

They both stared at each other, confusion mirrored on their every feature.

"Are, are you sure the island just brought me back?" Shannon whispered, afraid voicing her suspicion any louder would make it real.

"You think you're hearing the island?" Boone sounded doubtful. Or wary, Shannon couldn't tell which.

"It brought us back from the dead, who's to say it can't be speaking to me?" she retorted. After what they'd just been through, now was not the time for him to doubt her.

"I didn't say I don't believe you Shan, it's just that I don't think the island does anything unless it's beneficial to them. It's what killed us in the first place. If it's speaking to you, then there's probably a reason."

"So you think it's using me to get to you?"

"I don't know what it's doing, but I think it would be wise to listen to it."

"Well all it's saying is Black Rock. 'It's at Black Rock,' and nothing else."

"You don't have any idea what 'It' is?"

"No, Boone." Shannon let out a frustrated sigh. _If I knew that, would I ask?_ She thought, but kept her mouth shut tight. The fact that she was hearing things was bad enough, being grilled for information about it wasn't exactly helping. She'd try to be nice though. "You've been dealing with this longer than I have, you tell me."

"That's the problem, I _haven't_ been dealing with it. I've had no idea what's going on at all."

"Well that makes two of us. Now what?" Shannon replied, completely deadpan.

Boone looked out to the surrounding darkness, "I guess I should go to Black Rock and find out what 'It' is."

"And what about me? You think I'm just going to sit here and wait for you to come back?" she wasn't useless, Boone would take her with him, whether he wanted to or not.

"It's most likely dangerous, Shan. I think you should go back to the camp and see how the others are doing." In truth, Boone wasn't worried about them, he believed the island would look after them, or hoped it would. It was Shannon he was worried about, the further she was from the Others, the better. He wouldn't lose her again.

Shannon just rolled her eyes at him, "Oh come on, this whole fucking island is dangerous Boone. And anyway, you're the all-powerful one, so the safest place to be is with you, right?"

Boone recognized that familiar look in her eye, the one that meant he had no choice in the matter whatsoever. But he was different now, he was the one in charge, not her.

"No Shannon. The safest place is away from me. What I have to do, I have to do alone. I can't have you around because then I'll worry about your safety. If you're with Jack and the others I know you'll be safe. Please, for me, just go back to them."

Shannon scowled at him for a long time, the effect somewhat lessened by the fact that her arms were wrapped lovingly around his waist.

"If you think I'm going out into that jungle all alone, that island mumbo jumbo must have screwed you up worse than ever. You're coming back with me."

_So much for being in charge_, Boone thought.

* * *

In the time Boone had spent looking for a way to bring Shannon back, the rest of the survivors had begun cleaning up the wreckage left by the attack of the Others. Of their number, three were dead, and four had severe burns that probably would result in death or amputation. Most of the luggage they had salvaged from the plane had been destroyed and what was left simply wouldn't be enough for all of them to share. In short, unless they were rescued within the next few days, they most likely wouldn't survive.

Boone and Shannon came upon the charred remains of the clearing, horrified expressions on each of their faces.

Claire was the first to spot them and came running over, quickly hugging a startled Shannon.

"You're okay! I was so worried, Sun said you had an asthma attack and you disappeared into the jungle and nobody knew where you were and I would have gone looking but Charlie got burnt and there was just so much confusion that I couldn't find anyone to look after Aaron and I didn't want to take him with me in case something happened and I'm just glad you're alright. What happened to you both, you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

The pair just stared at the small blonde, each stunned by her bout of verbal diarrhea.

"I, uh…"

"We, um…"

Neither of them knew how to explain what had happened, it wouldn't make sense to anyone who hadn't been through it.

"Boone had to find some more eucalyptus leaves for me. It was a while before I could build up the strength to come back." Shannon lied smoothly, despite her shaky appearance.

"But you're okay now, right?" Claire spoke as if she already knew the answer, surprisingly chipper for someone surrounded by death and destruction.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Shannon replied, taking Boone's hand as she spoke. There was something about Claire's mood that didn't fit, and it was making her nervous.

"Good, that's great."

Boone was noticing it too, Claire's voice was strained and she seemed to be only just holding her empty smile in place.

"Claire, what's going on?" he confronted the girl, moving forward slightly and tightening his grip on Shannon. Something told him it wouldn't be good.

"Uhm, I don't know what you're talking about?" the mask was really failing now, Boone could clearly see Claire's stress showing through her façade. Something was very wrong, he knew it.

Shannon could see it too. She returned the hard squeeze Boone was force on her hand, worry beginning to clench at her insides. "Claire?" her voice was filled with pleading, if something had happened, she wanted to know, she needed to.

"It, it's Sayid. He was badly burnt during the attack, Jack doesn't thing he's going to make it. Shannon, I'm so sorry."

Both Shannon and Boone froze. Sayid was hurt, Sayid was going to die. Shannon felt her insides clench with fear. She didn't love him, but that didn't make it any less painful to hear he was practically dead. Her body collapsed into Boone's warm embrace and he held onto her protectively, hoping to ward off the demons now imposing on her already fragile mind.

* * *

Boone helped clear the wreckage of the camp, working himself hard so he wouldn't have to deal with the revulsion he felt towards the island. This was all its' fault. And it didn't even care.

Shannon didn't help, she couldn't. She just sat in a corner of the clearing, far as possible from the destruction, and especially far away from where the injured lay. She couldn't go see him, to see Sayid, someone she had always thought was a very strong person, so weak and helpless, it would crush her. So she stayed where she was, only eating when Boone brought food to her, not speaking to anyone, contemplating the fate of those stuck on this hellish spit of land.

After three days, two of the four were dead and it looked as though the remaining pair would soon follow. Sayid's condition was worse than that of the other victim, an older man named David who had suffered severe burns to his left leg. Without proper medical supplies, it had become infected and, unless removed, would eventually kill him. Sayid had been burnt badly across his back, the result of a flaming branch falling on him while he tried to rescue some of the supplies. His burn was also infected, but because of its location, could not just be cut off like David's.

Boone approached Shannon, in her usual spot on the other side of the clearing.

"Hey," he whispered, kneeling behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Shannon only responded by sighing quietly and leaning back into him. She felt as if she spoke, all her fears would come pouring out in an unstoppable torrent.

"I think you should go and see Sayid." He had contemplated easing into the subject, but soon realized that there was no point. They both knew that any small talk would just serve to irritate them equally. He was better off just saying what he had to and letting Shannon decide things for herself.

"I spoke to Jack, he doesn't think there's much time left. Shannon, you don't want things to end this way, do you? I know it'll be hard, but you owe it to him." Though he couldn't see her face, Boone knew she was crying. Her body pressed further into his, seeking the comfort only he could provide.

"I just don't want to see him like that." Shannon whispered finally, half turning so she could bury her head into his neck.

"I know you don't, I know. But he'd want to speak to you."

"I can't, Boone, I can't lose someone else. Why does everyone I give even half a damn about die?" She was sobbing uncontrollably now, her entire body shaking in his arms as her worst fear came out.

"I'm still here Shannon, I'll always be here for you, I promise." Both knew it was true, with the island's assurance he would never die.

"But you already died, and it was so painful, knowing you wouldn't be there any more. I'm glad you came back, believe me, but the island's not going to bring Sayid back though."

"What if I went and spoke to it? I could ask for it to bring those who died back to life. Really, it's the island's fault in the first place, so it's only fair. I'm sure I can get it to agree, I am its' only hope after all."

Shannon lifted her head to look at him, her sobs dying down as she thought about what he was suggesting. "You think it would do it?"

"Hopefully. Who knows, I might be able to save those who died in the crash too." Although he didn't want to admit it, Boone felt rather proud at being the only one who had the chance to save everyone. He had been thinking about it since returning to camp, and had come to the conclusion that this was his one chance to prove to everyone that he wasn't just a rich pretty boy. It was up to him to defeat the Others, it was up to him to ask the island to bring back those who had been lost. He was everyone's chance at survival.

As though she knew what he was thinking, Shannon rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, you've finally done it. You've finally become a fucking superhero." She mocked. Boone frowned, as though what she'd said didn't work out.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't have a cape."

Shannon wondered how in hell he could say that with a straight face.


End file.
